In certain RF-ID systems, detecting that a transponder lies within the read field of the reader and identifying that particular transponder is inadequate information. Certain applications of RF-ID systems also require knowledge of the location of the transponder within that antenna read range with respect to the reader. One method of trying to determine the distance between the transponder and the reader is to use fieldstrength of the transponder response signal to calculate that distance. State-of-the-art transponders generally offer horizontal reading patterns of anywhere from 10 cm to 150 cm, depending upon the type of antenna and size. Therefore, when the reader receives a transponder response signal, that transponder could be disposed anywhere within that 10 cm to 150 cm horizontal reading pattern. In addition, the existence of noise in a system will play a detrimental role, as the noise may make the transponder response signal look more weak (i.e. the transponder further away) than it is, as the reader may have trouble distinguishing it from the noise. Furthermore, depending upon the orientation of the transponder with respect to the reader, the transponder may appear closer to the reader than another transponder while in actuality, the other transponder is actually closer, but just oriented in a less favorable fashion. A typical example of an application which would require being able to locate the transponder specifically would be when locating specific items in a warehouse in a warehouse application or locating a specific line item in an assembly line in a worktracking application.